Obsessive, Possessive
by Abyss-of-the-Deep
Summary: Mello had always fooled around with Matt, but recently he's been taking it a little too far. And what will happen when Matt get's kidnapped? Rated M for suggestive themes and later yaoi.
1. Chapter One: Texting

CHAPTER ONE: TEXTING

***

Matt sighed as he walked down the dark and empty street towards the House. His breath formed a cloud in front of his face and he zipped up his coat. He felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.

22:18** Mello**: Hey Matt, when u gettin back to the house?

Matt took off his gloves and unlocked his iPhone.

22:19 **Matt:** i'm heading back now. I'm freezing, do u have my smokes?

The red head put the phone back into his pocket and continued down the road. England winters were harsh, but snow in March? That only happened once before in Matt's life.

It was his turn to get the mail, a once a month chore for each orphan. The walk was about forty minutes there and back, because of location problems. However, Matt didn't care about the reason; he hated all the chores he had to do. His phone vibrated.

22:21 **Mello:** yeah i got them, but it's going to cost you...

_Ugh, here we go again _thought Matt. He changed the subject.

22:21 **Matt: **do we still have to see that movie with near 2morrow?

Because of some contest or whatnot, Mello, Matt and Near were chosen to get a treat and go to the pictures.

_Some treat _he thought. _With Mello and Near both there, it'll be more like a living hell._

He looked back at his phone, and was not surprised that Mello replied already. After all, when texting, Mello literally just sits there and waits for the reply.

22:22 **Mello: **ugh yeeees, but I get to sit next to you ;)

"He just won't drop it, huh?" Matt said under his breath. He crossed the road while typing, nearly getting hit by a bus.

22:23 **Matt: **Do you think we'll get to see L? Or is he still busy with that dumb kira business?

Matt tried to change the subject once more. Quick reply.

22:24 **Mello: **naw, i don't think L will be there. But if you wanna see ur smokes again u know what to do.

Matt shivered, and not from the cold. He double-hit the shift button.

22:26 **Matt:** YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO IN FRONT OF NEAR

He huffed and walked a little faster. Reply.

22:26 **Mello: **then i'll drag you to the bathroom i don't care! But when i want something i get it.

Matt gulped.

22:27 **Matt: **Near will follow us, ya pervy douchebag

Instant reply.

22:27 **Mello: **Do i have to spell it out for u! I GET WHAT I WANT. ALWAYS.

Not wanting to reply to that suggestive text message, Matt walked a little faster. A minute later Matt was at the front doors of Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children.

He stopped by Roger's office and without saying a word, dropped the stack of bills and adverts on a glass table. He walked to the room that him and his best friend shared and turned the door knob as he felt his phone vibrate once more.

22:30 **Mello:** hey matt, you won't be able to sit tomorrow ;)

Matt gulped loudly and backed away from the door, but a familiar blond swung the door open and grabbed Matt's hand.

"Uh, I have to go Mello, Roger needs to see me." Matt pulled away but Mello grabbed his waist.

"Oh no you don't." Mello pulled the struggling red head into the room and shut the door. "Didn't I tell you Mello always gets what he wants?"

"Stop! Let me go!" Matt kept trying to pull away, to stay as far away from the bed as possible.

Mello smirked. "No." He threw Matt on the bed, who kept flailing but was getting tired because his coat was slowing him down.

Chuckling, Mello unzipped Matt's coat and threw it on the floor. He flipped Matt over on his stomach and whispered in his ear.

"Let's play a game, Mattie."

"G-game..?" Matt choked out.

"It's getting late, and we don't want Roger to hear, do we? So let's play the quiet game. You know the one." Mello bit Matt's ear.

Matt whimpered and tried to turn his head the other way. He bit his tongue, trying not to make any noise.

Mello always played around with Matt, but he thought nothing of it. But now, Mello was taking it a little too far.

Mello had one hand around Matt's chest while the other made its way down to Matt's jeans, undoing the belt.

Matt knew he couldn't yell so he kept trying to squirm away, but the young Mafia's grip was too strong. He licked Matt's neck, making him arch his back and let out an involuntary moan.

Mello chuckled. "Oh, does Mattie like that?"

Matt blushed a deep shade of crimson and managed to turn onto his back, his eyes meeting the blonde's. He huffed and broke the gaze, but quickly yelped as Mello's hand started to pull up his striped shirt.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear, right?" Mello smoothly pulled off Matt's shirt in a single motion. He licked his belly, knowing that Matt was crazy ticklish.

Matt shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, afraid that he might scream. Suddenly Mello stopped and Matt opened one eye. He could hear someone walking down the hall, and they sounded like they were coming closer.

Mello could hear it too, and he looked Matt directly in the eye. Blue met green as Mello said;

"Don't make a sound."

At that moment, Matt could only hear the footsteps and Mello's heartbeat. He relaxed a little and sighed a breath of relief, for he was safe for a minute.

The footsteps grew louder and Mello continued staring at Matt with a look that said 'Don't you dare make a sound.'

Eventually, after what seemed like ages of silence, the footsteps grew fainter and fainter until the sound disappeared completely.

Mello's mouth formed into a coy smile as he continued doing what he was before.

Suddenly, Matt spotted something on the bedside table. It was an unwrapped Swiss chocolate bar, Mello's favourite.

"Hey Mello, do you want some chocolate?" He managed to say.

Mello perked up and Matt knew he had found the distraction he needed. He knew that he had won.

Slowly moving away from the blond, he reached for the chocolate and started to unwrap it. Mello was completely mesmerized by the chocolaty treat. Matt opened his mouth and was about to bite the chocolate and he saw Mello's eyes widen.

"No! My chocolate!" Mello fiercely grabbed the bar, sat on the floor and started munching on it. Matt saw his chance to escape, grabbed his shirt and climbed the ladder to the top bunk.

Mello was still om nom nomming on the delicious treat as Matt put his shirt back on and hid under the blankets.

In ten minutes, Matt couldn't hear the munching anymore and assumed Mello had calmed down and forgot about everything that happened. He heard Mello turn off the lights and get under the blankets of the bottom bunk.

Shortly after, Matt could hear Mello's faint breathing but was too afraid to get to sleep. In thirty minutes, Matt could not keep his eyes open and was overcome with fatigue. At last his eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

***

END CHAPTER ONE

Matt: What the $&% was that?!?

Mello: Yeah! I didn't even get to rape you!

Matt: ...

Author: Review please, and maybe Mello will get his wish!

Matt: WHAT?!


	2. Chapter Two: Snow

CHAPTER TWO: SNOW

***

Matt opened his eyes, trying to recall what had happened last night, quickly realizing that he didn't want to. He felt something shift beneath the covers and panicked.

Lifting up the blanket, he saw Mello, asleep, butt naked beside him.

Alarmed and slightly disturbed by this sight, Matt proceeded to wake the blonde. Mello awoke, stretched and yawned.

"Well how did I get up here?" He mumbled.

Matt, crossing this arms, replied "You know fully well how, you horny bastard!"

Matt climbed down the bunk bed and changed into another one of his striped shirts. He looked at the time and saw that it was already noon, and he knew that Roger had some chore for the two of them to do.

"Mattie…come back to bed!" Mello said, half asleep.

Matt, rolling his eyes, dragged Mello out of the bed and got him dressed.

15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The red head opened the door to see the old balding man the orphanage knew as Roger Ruvie.

"You two are on snow shovelling duty today."

Despite Matt and Mello's groans, Roger turned and walked away, mumbling something about how the shovels were in the shed.

"Shit! I have to deliver that package to Ross today… Damn!" Mello cursed.

Matt shrugged and made his way outside, followed closely by Mello. After donning their coats, the two of them went outside and got the shovels.

"Matt, Roger's gonna make sure that I'm shovelling, so I'm gonna stay at the front of the House and you go to the back. In 10 minutes, I need you to deliver something to Rod Ross, you remember him?" Mello said to Matt, looking around to make sure no one was there.

"Um, yeah I remember him. But what is it?" Matt replied, heading slowly toward the back of the giant building.

"That information is confidential, Mattie." Mello smirked, as he handed Matt a small, wrapped bundle that he had hidden in his coat.

Matt took the package and made his way behind the House. Exactly ten minutes later, Mello saw Matt climbing the back fence and walking briskly down the road to the Mafia's lair.

About half an hour later, Roger came outside and stopped in front of Mello.

"Are you done yet? And where is Matt?" He asked firmly, looking around.

Without a hint of nervousness, Mello replied;

"I'm done out here, but Matt took the back and I don't think he's done yet. I'm gonna go help him, we should be done in fifteen minutes."

Roger paused. Mello bit his lip.

"Fine, go help him. Near will come get you in twenty minutes." With that, the old man walked away.

Mello released the breath he was holding and went behind the house, trying to get all the snow shovelled in fifteen measly minutes.

When he was done, the exhausted Mello trudged back to his room and flopped on the bed, closing his eyes. As soon as he had done so, he heard the door open. Groaning loudly, the blonde sat up to see a young boy with pure white hair.

"Whaddaya want, you albino cream puff?" Mello growled.

Near took a piece of his hair and began to twirl it. He looked into the room. "We have to go now. Where's Matt?"

The white haired boy heard a loud gasp and looked at Mello. Their eyes met and Near could see a look of utter panic in his rival's eyes.

"Mello…? Where _is_ Matt?" Near repeated slowly.

"I… I don't know…He should have been back by now…" Mello said, staring into nothing.

Near sighed. "Well you better find him, because the movie starts in ten minutes." With that, the pyjama clad boy walked away.

"Shit!" Mello swore under his breath. Where did his Matt go?

***

END CHAPTER TWO

Matt: What the hell happened to me? Where did I go? WHAT WAS IN THE PACKAGE?

Mello: Ok seriously, are you dumb, author? How am I supposed to rape my Mattie if he's not even there!

Matt: Yeah! Wait...

Author: Mello, you're going to have to wait a little bit.

Mello: F&%$ that!

Author: You will eventually. Review please.

Matt: …I'm screwed.

Mello: Hopefully by me.


End file.
